Mass Effect: Earths Greatest Heros
by mrwendel
Summary: Meet Elana Darcey your all around average rich girl who over indulged in her parents wealth and now resides a more or less broken person in a rehab center for red sand addicts. But now the reapers have invaded will she lay down and accept her inevitable fate? Or stand up and fight along side Earths Greatest heros? Find out in my first fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fanfic i actually have it all typed up and ready to go

unlike the first two parts it quite action-y, so this is introducing you to the characters

that ive created in bioware fantastic universe.

also still working out some kinks be paitent...pls.

* * *

Elana Darcey; Born in London on April 22, 2158 into a wealthy family who later left london. From the busy mega-city to the english country side in Cheshire, with its beautiful gardens, vistas ands its national parks. they moved into a large mansion Elana had a wonderfull childhood she had everthing a young girl could want. However later on in her teen years Elana felt a void in her life. She would watch her Year older brother Elliott succeed in life not so much in his studies but he was very like-able among his peers and while he wasent favored by his parents mainly because he would rather be doing anything else rather than his school work which brought him and Elana closer because she constantly would have to help him at school wether it be studies or girls and somtimes getting out of trouble. Like most young girls in wealthy families she was spoiled and because of the void she felt she filled it with anything, she just didnt know what to do with herself and after high school when she left for college she fell into a bad crowd she stoped talking to her famliy and somtimes She would party for days on end, leaveing a string of "lovers" and friends behind her. Things were getting bad when she started using red sand which would make her meeger biotics go out of control. Eventually she was arrested for it and her parents gave her a choice; rehab or being cut off. She choose rehab and moved into a rehab center in london where she curently lives...

* * *

Weeks before Reaper invasion.

Elana woke up to a knock on her dorm room door.

"come in the doors open."

she moaned still trying to lift her self off the bed. As a broad shouldered Elliott Darcey entered the room, he walked toward the refrigerator almost imediatly, he started looking for something to eat and had been eating Allaince food for the past three months and he had finally got a surprising shore leave from Vancoover were he was stationed under Admiral Anderson and apart of Commander Shepards security detail.

"morning sister, Breakfast?" He said not looking away from the refrigerator.

"Please."

Elana said rubbing her eyes on her way to the island counter top. Elliott grabbed some eggs and peppers and put a pan on the stove before turning around to face his sister. They looked eyes and knid of just stood their akwardly until Elana said,

"a hug then?"

she raised her arms for an embrace.

"for the sister you never visit."

Elliott roled his eyes and gave her a hug.

"you know why i dont visit 'lana."

he said letting go,He walked over to the stove and started making breakfast.

"im positioned in Vancoover Canada so, not a lot of time to spend with the family."

Elana sat at the counter top. Still feeling a little groggy she looked at Elliott and said.

"I know, i know you and your alliance duties are to important to visit your barmy sister."

she said with a exsasperated and sarcastic tone she then proceeded to give him the look their mother would scold them with, the "im angry but i still love you" felt bad for her even though she kind of brought it upon herself he put the finished eggs on a plate then added salsa he found in the refridgerator.

"one of the other Leutenants calls this hovos rancher-os."

he said (as he completly butchered the spanish language and had no right to call peppers with salsa covered eggs Huevos rancheros but thats the British for ya).

He put it infront of Elana and poured her a glass of orange juice and one for himself as well.

"it's certainly different."

Elana said trying not to be insulting he did make it for her after all.

"eh it's better when James makes'm."

he walked over to the couch and turned on the T.V. and started flipping through the channels ocasionally sipping his drink.

"so..." Elana started.

"hows mum and dad."

she took a few more bites as Elliott started to speek.

"well their doing ok, honestly i havent seen them much, being a continent away."

She left the rest of her food on the counter and plopt down next to him on the sat their for a moment watching some random show quietly untill Elana spoke.

"so why are you here, really?" she looked at him.

he glanced at her then back toward the T.V.

"they gave me an extended shore leave, because by order of Admiral Anderson im to report to the MSV Normandy SR2 in six weeks."

he took a sip of his O.J. and continued.

"I don't know when i'll be back could be months or even a year maybe two."

Elana turned toward him sitting cross legged on the couch and asked.

"Two years? Elliott we-i barley see you now."

"i know but this is big and frustrating but its also important and a large honor the Normandy represents the best and brightest of humanity just being considered is a honor and i got officially transfered."

he stood and walked over to the window, it was one of those big picture windows and this being a high class rehabilitation center it had all luxurious furnishings and large room for the wealthier patients.

"yeah well Elliott it's also stupid. Shepard's in jail that could be you, you know."

she turned to face him still sitting on the couch.

"Well I also get a pretty good pay raise because i'm an officer and I need it."

"Why do you need the money? Caroline has a job and you two don't have any..."

he truned around and faced his sister as her face lit up and she jumped out of seet to give her brother another hug.

"You're going to be a bloody father! Of a real live baby! oh my gosh this means im an aunt! great just in time for thirty,Oh how far along is she?"

she let go of him as he just blurted out,

"two months."

then Elana happiness turned to frustration

"two months are you blumen jokeing? two months and you dont tell your sister who does that? oh this is so you."

Elliott just kind of stood their before sitting down while she was stareing at him with her hands raised.

"are you done?"

"for now"

she sat down next to him glaring a rather playfull yet annoyed glare she then let out a sigh.

"good because i snuck ya somthing real to drink."

he pulled out the bottle and set it on the coffee table and went an grabbed some glasses

he handed one to Elana and poured one for himself he raised his glass and said a quick toast.

"to liam-"

"you didnt tell me he was a boy either?" she shook her head "you arse."

she rolled her eyes and drank and Elloitt let out a sigh before drinking.

the two spent the rest of they day together Elliott went to a few of her classes even her red sand addicts group therapy. At the end of the day they hugged and said goodbye and he told her that on the last week they should all get together, the whole family and she agreed to come even though the last time she was with her parents they sent her to where she is now, and it was not a good family she loves her family and it will be good to show them that she's making good progress.

When Elliott left she felt sad allready that void that constantly tugs at her the same one that told her that her life had no worth or meaning she went to bed staring at the ceiling wishing to be rid of her "curse".The following weeks were buisness as usual for Elana she woke up at nine went to yoga at ten, she would then spend a good ten minutes in the sauna. After she would have lunch in the centers mess hall with her friends.

then she had a special biotic therapy session at one. Where she could learn to use her abilities without using a Biotic amp. It was one of her favorite things to do because it made her feel more in control of her abilities than when she used red sand. However "natural" human biotics were rare and tipically unimpresive but Elana was the only one in her class(class of five because of the rarity in humans) that could lift up to 60lbs(or 28kg). Which for a human to have this raw biotic talent is almost unherd of, most good human biotics need implants to focus their energy onto one object which Elana could do without one...barely. And she also liked the class because of the cute instructor Bryn James. Granted she thought that Bryn was a girls name but he's welsh so she let it go.

Then after BTS she got to relax for the rest of the day. She liked to swim in the pool,read, and sometimes her friends would get old movies and make fun of them. Her favorite one to laugh at was the 1980s terminator movies she thought the special affects were halarious. But when the day was done, the wrost thing was the lonliness she felt at the end of a day so she had trouble sleeping and would wind up stareing at the ceiling listening to music, thinking about all the people she hurt.

Like Anna her best friend until the incedint were Elana was tripping on so much red sand that she broke Annas' arm in two tearing it completely off from the elbow, fortunatly they were able to reattach it but she never spoke to Elana again and thats when her parents sent her to rehab.

Allthough Elana was luckier than most red sand users it can cause permanent neural scaring especially in people with amps fortunatly she just got the occasional head ache. She felt as though she had led a lack-luster life and red sand just made her feel so alive and strong but right now she felt week and powerless. For a few more weeks Elana continued her routine until friday when she got her free pass to see her family for the first time in months.

* * *

like i said it's hard to introduce OCs and make them interesting and likeable shit gets real when the reapers hit though so comment and tell me what you think of Ms. Darcey so far.


	2. Chapter 2

12:30 a.m.

2 hours before Reaper invasion

The cab Flew down to the Darcey mansion and pulled up in front Elana stepped out after paying and walked throught the front gate into the courtyard, it sat right infront of the estate with large well kept gardens two benches and two apple trees. Elanas'mother loved apples and So did Elana, well Elana liked them because they reminded her of her mother. She walked up to one of the trees and pulcked a large red apple from it, she held it for a moment before biting into the juciey crisp apple she felt at home...finally.

"Elana?" she herd her mother Rebecca Darcey call

"come here, how are you?" her mother said walking over to her.

"Better now."

she gave her a hug.

"I've missed you so much deary come in, come in you brother and father are inside allready."

she passed caroline in the kitchen on her way to the living room she walked over to her and imediately wanted to talk about her new nephew Liam. but she waited for a second before talking.

"so..."

Elana started concealing her smile she couldn't belive that her brother was going to be a dad the same guy who was to squemish to speek to girls in the eighth grade was having a child with a beautifull woman who loved him as much as she did.

"hows the baby?"

"oh it's just wonderfull my stomache gets really big and fat and so do my hips then a tiny human being is going to go through my vagina, but other than that...i can't wait to be a mom!"

they started laughing Elana had always liked caroline she was very straight forward and headstrong infact she was the one who approched Elliott. According to her Elliott hadn't even looked at her on the Midway(the frigate they were stationed on) so she made him look and Elana didn't ask how but all she knew was that Caroline could do just about anything she put her mind to. They poured some drinks and entered the living room where her father was talking to Elliott. Caroline sat next to Elliott while Elana's father seemed rather overjoyed to see her.

"Elana! how are ya'love?"

he was a big man and Elana always felt really small in his arms.

"hey dad."

was about all she could fit in because he was engrosed in the shepard trial, he hated the idea of someone getting away with treason and murder. After all Shepard destroied an entire batarian system based on a hunch(as far as the general public knew).

"and another thing, why did you go to Anderson when you were allready serving under Hackett?"

"dad when The human councilor whose also a admiral asks you to do something you do it espesially when he offers to put you on the most prestigeous war ship in the alliance."

their dad had an almost misplaced sence of honor, Elliott was born during the First Contact War and their father asked for a discharge after he found out. But he didn't actually see much action up close because most of the battles were long range and he was a major under Hackett so he didn't see much battle at all. But he carried himself like he earned glory and honor, he wasent a bad man just entitled. He was about to reaspond to Elliot when an emergency ANN report came on.

"this is Emily Wong reporting live from Vancoover!"

just then a huge synthetic giant landed a mile from her."

"Holy shit! duck!" They could see emily pointing at another one landing while flaming debris from the sky continued to fall some of the flaming rock was used to drop in some zombie like beings that ran straight for the reporter.

"Shepard was right the Reapers are here find shelter an-"

she didnt finish as an explosion took her off the air then the screen went blank.

Elana had gone to the window to look outside and what she saw frightend her more than anything. enormous 15-20 Kilometer tall Reapers they brang down debris and monsters with them her mother stood up as they could hear screams,exposions and the deafening sound the reapers mother walked over to Elana.

"Oh get away from the window dear you dont know what could happen."

as her mother grabbed Elanas sholder debris from an allaiance cruiser fell next to the widow blowing Elana and her mother off their feet she hit her head on the coffee table and blacked out.

"i've got her dad run!"Elliott?

"Rebecca! no!"dad?

Elana herd Elliotts pistol firing.

"we're almost at the courtyard hang on Caroline!" Elliott?

Elana tried to speak.

"Elliott...wha-whats happening?"

"hang on sis" he was carring her over one sholderwith his pistol in the other hand.

"okay we should be safe here." he set Elana under the now scortched apple tree.

"dad"!? Elliott called out.

" 'ere son over'ere" hes walked out of the house carrying Elliotts' mother covered in blood.

"aww no mum." Greggory sat their mother next to Elana under the burned tree as the roof of the house colapsed in the living room Elliott was kneeling next to her with caroline behind him

"Elliott...im so proud of you...and your sister...so...proud."

his mother slumped under the tree.

"Rebecca?" Greggory reached out "Rebecca"? agian pleading for her to come back

"aw bollocks...bollocks" he moved from his knees to his bottom.

Elliott sat their with his mouth open like he wanted to say somthing but all he could manage was.

"shite..." he couldnt hold his tears back"shite!"

he fell into Carolines arms and she held him.

Elana finally regain consiousness when she saw her mother she held her mouth and let out silent sobsand turned away.

Their father sat up clenching his side reavialing a large glass shard from the window.

"oh". he said as he fell back Elana rushed to him almost falling over due to the cuncussion she obvioulsy received from the fall.

Elliott stood up and wiped his face and scanned the area.

his father reached out for him, calling him.

"Elliott..Elliott get your sister and caroline out of hear leave me...Gah!"

he couldnt control the pain the shard had gone in a least 4 inches.

Elana just knelt over her dieing father in shock as Elliott grabbed her before seeing one of the batarian looking Reaper forces approaching from the manor. letting go of Elana he leveled his gun and fired takeing out his head. His father looked him dead in the eye.

"GO! damn you now!"

caorline ran for the gate while Elliott grabbed his sister she didnt resist, she was just imoble, shock at the site before her Elliott grabbed her by the sholders and looked her in the eyes.

" 'lana we need to go now, come on."

she snapped out of it and ran with Elliott and caroline out the front gate on to the street.

where they met hell as a reaper was tearing the town apart and another 20 meter high monster was a ways behind them.

"we need to get to the outskirts of town so i can call for evac!...this way."

Elliott led them through an allyway between two houses as Elana was passing under the window a man fellout behind her with a synthetic blue zombie creature jumping on him and tearing at his face.

"keep moveing!" Elliott shouted as they left the ally and back onto the street as Elliott stepped out on the street a skycar blew up next to him launching itself over caroline who was on Elliotts heels. they ducked avoiding the crash, Elliott fell over but Elana was right their to pick him up as they ran into a half destroid building across the street.

"I'm fine, i'm fine let go."

Elana released his sat down to catch her breath.

"I dont think i can keep up with you two ill just get shot."

Elliott moved toward her touching her shoulder in reasurance.

"hey listen we are gonna be fine, got it? Fine."

she looked away from Elliott and he sat next to her then Elana had an idea

"I..i could put up a biotic field around you." she looked to Caroline

Elliott responded first.

"you can do that?" then Caroline

"You dont have an implant."

"well thanks for the vote of bloody confidence, look if i focus my energy on caroline i can create a field that can protect her from enemy fire."

"and other stuff" she added.

Elliott stood up.

"well that seems as good as it's going to get, Caroline?"

he turned to her as did Elana.

"it's worth a shot." she said

"okay then lets go on three."

Elliott moved to the doorway holding his gun. Elana focused her energy on Caroline.

"one...two...three, Move!"

as they ran out the door Elliot took out a Zombie as its glowing eyes faded and it fell to the ground Elana noticed the Batarian ones were fireing on Caroline she intensifide th barrier and ran behind her as they rounded a corner. Elliott jumped through the wreckage of another skycar Elana stengthend the barrier again and Caroline ran through the flames untouched.

She let the barrier down for a second to jump through herself then refocused on Caroline.

" 'lana how are you holding up!?" Elliott shouted.

"fine keep moveing!"

in truth Elana was not fine she was getting tired as they pass more wreckage and people dieing amongst all this she had one thought i need sand, now! she needed the biotic boost it gave and the high that calmed her down she started to freak she haddent relapsed in a month Elana thought she was over this shite,shite,shite! I need it now! She continued to keep the barrier up until they reached the outskirts of the town finally! She let go of Caroline an proped herself against a wall breathing heavily. Caroline approached her,

"Elana you dont look to good, Elliott can you call it in from hear? She seems pretty drained".

Caroline being a doctor continued to look at Elana as Elliott called for evac

she saw Elanas eyes. instead of being blood shot read they had a purple glow as though the red sand haddent completely left her system.

"hear Elana let me see your eyes for a second."

Elana freaked slapping Carolines hand and screaming.

"Piss off Bitch! im not high!"

Caroline looked at her and tried again to reach out.

"no one said you were high Elana now let me look at you."

Elana quickly sat down against the brick wall and started crying.

"im sorry,im so sorry."

Caroline sat next to her and held her.

"their, their we're going to be fine". she looked to Elliott

Elana tired to get ahold of herself but couldnt she started hiperventalating breathing so fast she was looseing her breath.

Caroline activated her medical omni-tool application and injected her with medi-gel to calm her down Elana stopped breathing hard and got back on her feet.

"Thank you Carol, thank you im sorry."

"dont be it wasent your fault." Caroline reasured her

that was the first time someone told her that "it's not your fault" she was allways blamed for her addiction rightfully so but, it made her feel good regardless. Elliotts omni-tool blipped.

"sigma 1-1 this is condor 2-3 we are coming in hot on your location be ready i repeat we are coming in hot be ready."

"roger." Elliott replied

"girls come, over'ere".

an allaiance military shutle landed on the street and they jumped were a few marines and civilians on board as well.

"condor where are we headed?" Elliot asked

the pilot glanced back then spoke.

"southern Ireland their's a bunker there that can hold some survivors for a while and with the reapers focusing on main cities and towns only the irsh country side will work for now Andersons orders."

Elliott nodded "good he's alive."

he turned around and held Caroline he kissed her and told her they were going to be fine. Elana wished she had someone to hold to tell her she would be fine but getting to a safe place would do for now as the shutle carried them over the Irish sea.

* * *

All right build ups over next chapter we go to war.

as always pls feel free to comment anything you want. Even if your a dick but we all know that no one likes dick.


	3. Chapter 3

London:Ten months later

April 27th Day of Galactic counter Attack

And use of the super wepon know as the Cuxible.

* * *

The past ten months had been brutal as all hell for Elana and what was left of her family. Elliott was promoted to Major by Anderson due to the lack of capable officers who could fight enemies like the reapers. And considering the "resistance" Had less than a quater of the Allaiance military in it Elana being a capable biotic and (with the help of Elliott) a even more qualified marksman they gave her a mercenaries armor that was used more by Alliance special forces and numerous Human N7 special ops operatives and a rank Pvt. Elana Darcey. Caroline had allready had Liam and stayed in an underground bunker with the other civilians she wanted to be with Elliott and Elana but babies need their mothers more than their fathers.

And with her new rank, armor, and Mantis sniper rifle she helped Elliott and their new squad of four on numerous scouting and rescue missions she came to trust the other two of the group with her life. The first we'll introduce will be Flint, the classic American if Elana ever saw one Big, Bold, Handsom and full of bravado A native Texan Flint came from a long line of soliders dating back to his Great great(etc) Grandfather in WWII who passed down his family heirloom through genreations, an old bowie knife that was almost the size of his forarm he had dark brown eyes a thick jaw a rather impressive amount of upperbody strength his hair was in the classic military cut but it had grown out a little bit due to the fact that getting your hair cut isnt that important in the possible end of days. He and Elana had a lot of "moments" in the eight months they knew each other even though Elliott disaproved he left it alone but made them know where he stood on the subject. Gerret was also apart of the Alliances Corsair project stopping catasrophic events before they happened needless to say he was very qualified to kick ass.

The second addition to their team was Elliotts go to gal his right had since the second week of the invasion, Lt. Lenore Alder from Berlin Germany she barely knew english but Elliott knew german which is probubly why she stayed with him and Elana for so long All of her friends and family were dead and few weeks after she joined Elliott and Elana during a rescue mission a husk knocked her helmet off and scratched out half of her left eye leaving some nasty scars. so you can imagine the score she wanted to settle after was also the only N7 operative on the team from the N7 shadow division so her best wepon was the sword on her back and her lightning fast reflexes. she had blonde hair and blue eyes(ooooh). I mean a blue eye with the lack of medical technology she just kept an eye patch over her horribly damaged eye she kept her head shaved after the icedent (the husk had grabbed her hair to scratch it out). she didn't talk much after that she was closed off before but now she stayed out of everyones way mostly talking to just The team it was sad Elana could tell how she used to be, it was weird to hear Lenore talk about herself before the war because she was the deadliest person Elana had ever met. But once Lenore was a little more comfortable with the team she opened up a little telling Elana that the one thing she missed the most was ice cream. yeah a little strange for a stone cold killer to say but better than her saying how many people shes killed.

* * *

-1:00 Till Hammer ground forces arive-

It was raining hard as the team sat waiting in an abandond hotel in south Kensington for the oders to take Earth back. Flint was sharpening his knife,he did that a lot when they found themselves waiting, Lenore sat propped up against a wall outside of the room they were in keeping watch for anything that might come up the stairs Elliott fell asleep in his chair.

Figgures the day we can finally fight back for real and they've got us waiting in a three star hotel for four hours Elana was a little restless she was sitting in the window sill watching the rain. Fourtunately for some reason the reapers were to busy gaurding their skyhook a device that linked Earth and the citidel together via a huge white beam that they've been dragging humans to. All of a sudden Elliotts omni-tool blipped, he woke up,startled activating his omni-blade after looking around he deactivaed it and answered the call.

"Darcey you there?" it was Major Coats Andersons right hand man.

"this is major Darcey, over."

Flint put his knife in the holster strapped to his boot and readied his wepon.

"we need you to make your way towards an LZ for four dropships, im sending you the coadrinates now their are two Hades AA cannons in the way we need you to destroy them before the main hammer ground forces hit the ground,got it?"

"Rodger." Elliott replied

"Coats out."

Elliott stood up to stretch before grabbing his Helmet.

"Allright team" he looked around "lets move."

they had broken out into a light jog across the streets cover to cover Elana kept saying to herself cover to cover. Elliotts voice came on the hemlets radio.

"harvester get down."

they hit the floor while Lenore just cloaked herself as the large bat-like harvester flew over them they waited for a little bit before Elliott told them to move. they came across an old pub that would serve as the high ground.

"Elana give us cover from the old bar" Eliott pointed at the pub

she knodded and ran in the building and up the stairs at this point they were in wesminster. They were at a large three way intersection Elliott, Lenore and Gerret moved some skycars out of the way to make room for four dropships that would be carrying heavy explosives to take out the fifteen meter tall hades AA cannons which were extremely devistating a single shot would light up the night sky. Elana could see them from were she was, nothing a portable nuke launcher couldn't solve She thought to herself.

as the rest of the team cleared the Landing zone they got into position one person for each road of the three way intersection.

Elliott looked over his sholder and called out to Lenore,

"Alder! Time check."

"Wir haben 30 minuten sir."

"güt" Elliott replied "right on schedual."

as Elana was scanning the streets with her scope she saw some movement by Gerret, so she zoomed in and saw a small reaper patrol coming his way, she commed him.

"Gerret you got three muraders and a big wanker coming your way."

she check her thremal clips to make sure the gun wouldn't over heat she zoomed in on a murader and fired, pop! the bullet went through its eye as it fell Flint commed her.

"hey you take out those little ones and ill worry about big ugly."

Elana took aim at the first murader she saw and hit it in the chest after it fell to its knees it tried to get up but she reloaded and shot down.

as Gerret ran towards the Brute he pulled out his knife as he got in front of it the brute dropped his huge hand right were Flint was standing as he doged he quickly ran up its arm but the brute tried to fling him off as he jumped on its exposed back bone grabbed its portruding neck and sliced its head off spuing its disgusting black blood all over Flint as he hopped off Elana took out the last murader. he ran back to his position.

"good work Captin." Elana said with a hint of sugestion

"why thank'ya ma'am, i do what i can." he gave a salute it her direction.

some thought it was inappropriate or a lost cause to have feelings for somone during the reaper war and Elliott thought that a relationship would be a step backwards for Elana she hadden't relapsed in two months but the last time she did it was Flint who helped her through it Elliott wasen't there he hated himself for it but Elana told him it was no big deal

"no big deal" thought Elliott my rehabilitated sister has a relapse and alsmot kills herself and the only person there was somone Elliott only knew on the battle field he didn't spend much time with Gerret it wasen't because he was American it was because he was too American loud, uncleverly foul humor and he keeps eyeing his sister (which was the main reason he and Gerret didn't quite get along he looked to Gerret.

"'ey last time i checked their was a war to fight stay focused." he gave Flint the death glare and Even though she was in a building Elana could feel the brother look uppon her she let out a sigh and continueed scanning the area.

man i wish Elliott wasen't so protective. Gerret thought to himself he couldn't help it he saw Elana as a way out of the nightmare he was in and he perfered the dream. He wasen't quite sure if it was more than that an escape from reality. Elliott told him how Elana was with relationships before the war and none of them could really be called relationships. But he knew he was attracted to her, she cut her dark hair to just above shoulder length and her storm grey eyes allways poped out, her English accent made him cringe when she talked to him. but as a trained alliance marine he knew how to stay focused on missions it was just during the down time that he couldn't help staring he wanted more than the fantasy, the dream. He wanted her, Gerret shook his head and focused on the task at hand.

"T-minus ten minutes im calling it in" Elliott brought up his omni-tool "Coats we are good to go our LZ is clear feel free to send the coards' to the fleet i repeat the LZ is clear."

"good...sigma 1...prepare for hammers 2-3,4,5 and 6...Coats Out". the reapers were blocking the signal.

the team looked up to see multiple dropships head their way. Elana used her scope to see them finally we're going to get our home back from these monsters. Elliott was being contacted by the team that was designated to land on their position.

"Sigma 1-1 this is hammer 2-3..are..you..clear for...landing?" his transmition was bad but still functional.

"affirmitive you are clear to land!" Elliott yeld through his radio

The team looked to the sky as dropships were being shot out of the sky.

"this is Hammer 2-4 we've been hit we're going dow-" their transmition cut off as Elana saw their ship fall out of the sky and hit a neer by building before exploding.

"sigma 1 this is 'ammer two three be ready for a crash landin'."

the pilot had one of those painfully isrsh accents but regardless the team watched as Hammer 2-3 hit the ground with its back end on fire Elana watched as Elliott and Lenore helpped the new team out of the crash before it exploded the pilot thank Elliott as he helpped them to cover.

"Thanks friend you really saved our asses back their, phew-y i tell ya...yeah that almost makes up for northern ireland ya english git."

Elliott just kinda stared at him before the pilot spoke again.

" eh, put'er their uh mister..."

"Darcey, Major Elliott Darcey" they shook hands

"names Fitzpatrick, Captin Paul Fitzpatrick most call me Patrick."

Patrick looked around "son of a whore, the reapers really tore us a new one" he said scratching his head.

as the rest of his team came over to the LZ one of the soliders a female had tears in her eyes their were ten in the dropship but only four came out.

"hmm we spend not ten minutes on this rock and we've already lost people" Patrick stated "ahh what'a crock'o shite" he walked over to meet Lenore.

"Sigma one this is hammer two six we're landing now."

"copy two six over."

the ship landed dropped of its troops and took off like a bat out of hell. But Elanas focus was on the troops it droped off. As Flint turned around to see the reinforcements he let out a quiet,

"holy shit."

as all eyes were on the Fully Equiped, Fully armor, locked and loaded drop dead gorgeous Asari Camandos Elana and never met an asari before, she never left England the closest thing to an alien she'd ever seen was a Drunken scottsman. The asari Captin walked over to Elliott .

"were's hammer 2-5?"Elliott asked

"They didnt make it and two six wont be providing air suport he was called for med-evac duties already."

"Shite." Elliott looked down how are we going to do this?

He looked back up to see the confident asari captin and he quickly regained his composure

"Elliott Darcey, Major Elliott Darcey."

"Well Major im sure under different circumstances it would be a pleasure, my name is Amaris matriarch Amaris" she said with a smile.

"What's an asari matriarch doing on Earth?"

"you'll probubly find many aliens fighting along side us today because of Shepard and the Cruxible, the war will be won here not Thessia."

Elliott looked in her eyes the eyes of centuries of experiences and not a shroud of doubt that a human whose race hadden't been apart of the galactic community for even fifty years, would save galaxy. and not just the asari but the turians the krogan, salarians, elcor,volus even the vorcha and the batarians were on Earth fighting for their right to exist.

"well i think we'd better get a move on then,Elana any sign of reaper activity?"

"nope."

"comon we've talked about this it's no..."

she started making her way to the ground floor.

"i think it's no being a dick and i dont tell your wife that you spent all day with ten asari."

she met up with him in the street and said hello to Amaris. Amairs looked at her then back to Elliott "sister"? she asked

"yup" he put Elana in a headlock "my Blumen sista' "

"ow wanka'! stop you twit!"

He let go and looked toward the human squad that landed with patrick the female solider got ahold of her self and he motioned the team to come over to him. the asari, Lenore, Flint and Patrick gathered around him as well.

Elliott started breifing them.

"ok our mission is to take out these Hades AA cannons so when we make the push into no mans land we can bring in air support now i want Flint Elana and the rest of hammer two three plus three of the asari camandos are team two the rest with me and lenore we are going to take the one on the far side."

he looked around and saw beaten faces and tired eyes only a few were truly ready

i've to say somthing..but what?

he stood on a scortched sky car and ask for their attention.

"look we know the score...if we dont win here, today we may not have a tomarrow i know a lot of you have been asked to make sacrafices that i myself could not make."

Elliott took a breath and sallowed.

"that you've been asked to push to far and out of your reach well today i ask you to push just a little bit farther, some of you might not have much to fight for others mabe a lot but whatever it is you still have the man next to you, so you stick to him and he will stick to you and together you will make it out alive."

that's not going to be enough.

"The Reapers dont understand the bonds forged on the battlefeild they Imitate life they do not live it. And today i ask you to take all your pain all your suffering and show those synthetic Basterds what it means to be alive! Because this is our galaxy and we will defend it or die trying!"

he looked around to see that everyone their belived in him but all he really needed was for his sister to belive in him and she like the others put her fist in the air and gave a loud battle cry.

"Understood?" he asked

"Yes sir!" the matriarch saluted him, he will never forget that.

"then lets move out."


	4. Chapter 4

Elana Darcey,Gerret Flint

One mintue out from the Hades cannon

* * *

Elana and the rest of team two made it to the cannon they looked up and watched as it fired The whole sky seemed to light up, it shook their bones as well as the ground. Gerret looked to Elana.

"Darcey find us a vantige point so we can nuke the basterds."

"you got it."

she entered the building closest and went up the stairs she could hear Flint from the third floor

"alright i want the demo team ready in five no acceptions clear?"

she heard a faint "clear" as she reached the roof top entrance

looks good to me.

she called for the demo team to come up Flint ordered the three asari and Patrick to stay down stairs as the demo team brought up two M-29 Cains aka the portable nuke launcher and on Gerrets command they fired on the target. the blast knock them all on their feet but as Flint stood up he saw that apparently that was the reapers favorite cannon because two harvesters were on their way.

"get off the roof now! Move it!"

Flint shouted gunning for the roof entrance. They ran down the stairs but Elana was to far when the harvesters fired on the roof she got blasted off into the ally on the side of the building as she fell she saw a fire escape and reached for it. She hit the side and was hanging off but when she turned around she saw a harvester landing on the roof standing three yards away she froze up

oh shite. she felt a beed of sweat go past her eye down the brige of her nose.

" oh shite! "

the harvester let out a deep cry and fired at Elana it missed but hit the top of the building where the fire escape was attached

"son of a-"

the fire escape fell but she hit the building she was previously on and was pinned to the wall.

"Darcey are you alive!? answer me are you still alive!?"

it was Flint she reacher for her hemets transmitter but when she raised her hand she started sliding down the wall

"oh no,no,no,no,no."

she could hear her back plate scratching against the brick wall and when the fire escape reached its midpoint (about the second floor) it snapped off and she fell onto an old dumpster. landing on her back then bouncing onto the ground.

"ah..ouch."

she got up and held her back.

Good not broken but thats going to hurt later.

she could here Team twos guns fireing a block away they had moved out of the building and into a crater in the pavment.

"Darce- Elana do you copy!?" Flint commed for the third time.

she pulled out her temepest submachine gun and leaned against the corner of the building peering over to see Flint and the team pinned down while one of the cammandos kept a barrier up. With two ravengers firing at them while getting closer.

"yeah Gerret im alright."

she heard his sigh of relefover the radio.

"phew good, thought we lost you their."

she smiled "oh Gerret, you can't get rid of me that easily."

she popped in a thermal clip and saw that the ravengers were right below a resturants sign that was to far for the asari to grab it bioticly. And if they did the barrier would weaken.

"Flint i've and idea that can get you and the rest of the team out of there."

"what about you?"

"ill run into the alley across the street."

he responded quickly "ok now your not going to get rid of ME that easiy gimme details."

"i can bring that sign down on them so you guys can get away."

Flint paused to return fire then commed Elana "sounds good just remember to haul ass because we won't be able to back you up, got it?"

she peeked around the corner to see the ravengers baering down on them. Then returned with her back against the wall to collect herself before responding.

"yeah got it."

"Elana i dont want you die'n on me now understand?"

"yeah i know what'chya mean."

Patrick chimed in "oh for christs' sakes just do it before the basterds get the upper hand on us!"

Elana focused again "right" she took in a breath then exhailed as she walked onto the side walk reaching for the sign she used her biotics to grab it feeling energy coursing through her veins almost a tingly feeling that relaxed her but it also caused a great deal of strain to lift it and pull it down on the two ravengers. The minute it hit them Gerret stood up motioning for the team to follow shouting orders as more reaper force started to show.

"team move, now!" they ran down the street and around a corner behind them and a few husks followed. Elana ran across the street into the ally and truned to the left at the end she found five husks she imediatley pulled out her tempest and fired as she ran down the right allyway and back on the street just in time to catch the harvester swooping down as she was running one of the husks grabbed her leg she fell on her stomache she spun around on her back and shot it in the head as she kicked it off she heard the harvester hit the ground and explode Patrick ran out to her holding a missile launcher and hoisted her up by her arms.

"comon deary up an'adam."

"im fine lets move, go!"

she pushed him forward across the street as more husks followed he led her through a run-down office building.

"through here!" Patrick shouted.

their were more husks than before Elana jumped over a reception desk and followed Patrick through the service entrance and shut the door behind them. She could here them moaning and scratching at the door They were starting to break through as Patrick pushed a dumpster over to the door Elana quickly moved as he thrust it onto the door. they took a quick moment to catch their breath Elana knelt down with her hands on her knees, Patrick looked to her.

"whew that was close eh lass?" He slapped her sholder.

she returned the smile, as they started joging away the husks started braking through.

"they just don't know when to bugger off do they?" Patrick said breathing heavily.

they turned around and started running Elana shot one in the chest making it fall but it got back up and ran towards her.

"This way!" Patrick pointed to the destroid shop across the street as they got half way across the street Partick yelled

"Duck!"

appently Elana didnt duck fast enough for his liking because he tackled her down to the pavment if she wasent wearing her helmet she would have broken her nose.

as they lay down she heard a storm of bullets coming from the window and looked back to see the husks fall. the stood up and hurried into the shop as she entered she saw Flint.

"Elana!" Flint walked over to her and they embraced she didn't care if the others saw how terrified she was she just wanted Gerret to tell her that she was going to be okay.

"alright now Elana you have to get ahold of yourself, ok we just have to head over to the F.O.B ok?"

she looked up at him and let go she took her helmet off but as she did the team got an emergency call

"this is Sigma 1-1 broadcasting for imediate air pick up we are being over run.

"Elliott!...are you ok?"

"im sending out our coardinates now! send help...Alder!..."

the transmission ended Elana stood there she checked Elliotts coardinates on her omni-tool.

"he's a klick out from the F.O.B if we go now we can save him"

she started to leave when Gerret caught her arm.

"what are doing?" she gave him a sideways look.

"i cant let you go Elliott told me to keep you safe."

"did'he now? well did he tell you to leave him while hes eaten by reaper cannibals or torn apart by husks, and since when did you agree with my brother, huh?"

she looked him in the eye

"since it could get us all killed-"

"oh bollocks we all know what we signed up for."

his response would hurt Elanas feelings more than she thought it would.

"yeah we signed up for a suicide mission not a lost cause."

their was a painfull silence before Elana slapped him across the face.

"Elliott, my brother is not a lost cause."

Gerret swollowed hard and looked at Elana.

"alright then it's not just my life on the line what do you guys think?"

Gerret turned around and looked at the team.

Patrick was the first to speak "Elliott saved m'life, it would only be right if i returned the favor"

"ours too." one of the marines piped up.

one of the asari stood up "its not just your brother or your friend thats in trouble their isnt a lot of matriarchs left We need Amaris to help rebuild Thessia."

Gerret turned back around.

"alright buckets on looks like his transmission was scattered so camandos with me and we'll go to point B Elana go with Patrick to point A."

Elana looked at Gerret

"thank you. and im sorry."

"sall'right 'lana i understand."

before he put his helmet back on Elan turned him around and threw her arm around him and for the first time gave him the most heart felt kiss she had ever given a man, he wrapped his hand around her waist and in that moment their was no war or death no nightmare just the dream.

"'ay seriously? now you guys need better timing" Patrick peeked his head out of the building before motioning Elana to join him.

"see you on the other side." Elana let go and ran to catch up with Patrick and thhe other marines.

as Gerret ran to meet up with the asari he thought to himself damn now we have to win this.

* * *

**my original plan was for Elana to run solo but Gerrets character is just so straight forward and uncomplicated that i figure that somone like Elana would fall for him hes also kinda like Elloitt Flint being the only other person who calls her 'lana. only 3 chapters left (kinda short as far as fanfic stories go but shit i dont want to be the guy who spends a year on a story this one took me 4 months) pls review i need to know how im doing even if you thinks the story sucks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Elliott Darcey, Lenore Alder

00:20 ago

* * *

As they watched the Hades cannon burn to the ground Amaris looked to Elliott

"we should head to the F.O.B it's about time we rid ourselves of this filth."

Elliott looked back to Amaris she spoke so regal, so superior asari hit the matriarchal stage at 750-er so years the camandos were maidens with one or two matrons the "young" asari(about 350-maiden stage and marton is around 400-500)

"yes, we should."

they were on their way through the streets cover to cover they were being extra carefull and had to take the long way because They came across a huge amount of reaper forces, took them ten minutes to pass them quietly. Lenores omni-tool blipped and she answered.

"Elliott" she started.

"Notruf from a crash not to far from here, survivors need extraction."

Elliott look to Alder,

" how far out?"

"two streets over."

"alright team we just got a new assignment lets move."

they rushed to their destination as they were on their way one of the asari caught up to Alder.

"you have an accent i havent heard before what part of Earth are you from?"

she asked

"Deutschland"(doy-ch-lant) Lenore said bluntly

"Doy-chi-int?" she said to herself

"what languege do you keep speeking? my translator cant read it."

"Deutsch". she said sarcastically then continued,

"but the english you commonly hear call it german in their languege."

"good to know,whats your name by the way?"

oh great she wants to be friends stay chill Alder let somone in besides Elliott Lenore signed before saying,

" Leutenet Lenore Alder, N7 shadow."

" sergent Fae, asari cammando." she replied before adding

" I don't have a last name becasue dad was a krogan and krogan don't have last names just their clan and birth name." Fae looked down then back up.

" my dad's all i got left he was proud that i choose to be a soilder like him he should be here on Earth his name is Urdnot Dagg if you see him and if i don't, tell'm i said hi please."

Lenore looked at her for a moment it took a minute but she responded,

"ok i will."

she smiled a little at the asari not that she could she it through her blacked out visior the N7 shadows had. Elliott could see the crash and bullets going to and from the shuttle. it was stuck halfway in a building horazontally so one of the marines was able to use the machine gun on the side. their was a lot of reaper forces he couldn't see them from his position but he heard the moans of husks and all the cannibal and murader fire,but the machine gun was holding them off unfortunately they were also jamming their comms so he couldn't call for back up unless it was in range. The building was facing the street the reapers were on and Elliott and the rest of team one were coming down a side street.

"this is it be on your guard!" he told them.

"Amaris, tell your me- uh people to get infront and lay down some barriers!"

she motioned for two of the asari to move up, Elliott waited for them taking cover behind a truck as they caught up.

"ok" he turned to face them.

"I need you to run out and put a barrier up around the crash-"

"thats a bad idea if i put one around the crash then the fire will snuff us out ill put one in front and The private here will keep me covered."

Elliott looked at them and just knodded,

"so you've done this before, that's good."

they knodded back.

"Lenore go down the alley to the right and flank them from the left take one of the asari with you, Amaris you and the rest are with me we're gonna get'm out of there."

the two asari ran out into the street and put up a barrier infront of the crash while the other knelt down and returned fire Lenore ran down the alley with Fae as they came to the other side of the street the Fae stoped Lenore.

"you're just going to go out there?"

"Ja, follow me."

they went through a back door of an old coffee shop Fae looked around.

"Man this Starbucks place must be really popular because i've seen five since the landing."

Lenore actually chuckled a little before responding.

"you have no idea."

Lenore motioned for her to follow they knelt down under the window right next to the reapers position.

"we attack on drei lets hope asari commandos procede reputation."

"oh we bring it," Fae said loading her pistols

she held up he phlanix pistols and had made shure her disiple shotgun was loaded.

" I was wondering wether or not you'd keep up with me." Fae smirked

She readied her self as Lenore drew he sword.

"ein...zwei...DREI!"

Lenore jumped out lashing at a cannibal taking its wepon infused hand off then thrusting her blade into the side of its face Fae followed up with duel phlanix pistols fireing at the first monster she saw the street was empty aside from the wreckage from the crash so the only cover was to enter buildings Lenore continued slicing up reapers moving from one to the other in the blink of an eye. Fae was keeping up surprisingley, their was a group of cannibals rushing her so she ran towards them, then used her momentum to slide between them droping a grande next to their legs then quickly got up and ran for the large open dinner window on the right side of the street she jumped in as the grenade blew.

"payback motherfuckers."she said to herself

Elliott was helping the pilot out of the cockpit from the front end that was exposed as sparks flew into his helmets visor Amaris and her cammandos had started prying the side door open with their biotics however, their was a fire from the engines spreding to the holding area where the marines were.

"comon get it open!" Amaris yelled

Elliott was strugleing to get the pilot until one of the asari came and helped him out they both pulled him by his arms and torso, they got him out and Elliott carried him out of the building down the street they came and propped him against a skycarand went back for the others.

Lenore ran towards and rolled over a muraders back putting her sword down the spine of the one next to it then pulled it out letting the murader drop and bringing it back through the others neck removing its head and turning around in time to run it through the cannibal behind her a husk tried to come at her from the side but she extended her arm and stopped it with her palm activating incinaration tech frying its brain(if it had one).

Fae kicked a cannibals face in then shot through a muraders sheilds and hit it with a biotic punch so hard in the chest that it caved in, she truned her attention to at a pack of husks heading for her when she ran out of thermal clips for her pistols. So, she did the only thing she could she took the popped heat sink and jammed it in the gun throwing it at the husks( now when you try to reaload a heat based wepon with heat what follows is...) she watch as the explosion plastered them to the ground the other pistol had three shots a murader came from behind catching her off gaurd it struck her behind the knee causing her to kneel shen quickly spun around and pressed the gun against its knee and fired then the other it was now kneeling before her she stood up and planted the barrel on its head an pulled the trigger she hostered the pistol.

a cannibal was making its way towards her she whipped out her disiple shotgun and blasted a hole in its glowing chest.

"Mutant trash." she said watching the black insides fall to the ground.

Lenore finished the last of the reaper forces she looked around making sure it was clear before sheathing her wepon.

"All clear Dur Darcey" she paused before adding "for now."

Amarises cammados had just finished getting the survivors out and they started moving in the direction of the F.O.B some had to be helped to walk.

"alright Alder regroup with the rest of us make it schnell, habe es?"(make it fast got it?)

"got it sir, we are on our way." she looked to Fae who was wiping reaper blood off of herself.

"come on they've got a good five minutes on us."

Fae seemed to be in a trance looking at the reaper blood on herself, then looked up an knodded saying,

"yeah.. ok lets move."

it seem no matter who or what you are the reapers had their affect they ran to catch up. Elliott looked at his map on his omni-tool

shite we're way off track.

he looked back to see Lenore and Fae catch up and he saw the four they rescued from the crash only one could stand without assistance they came to a four way intersection Elliott and one of the cammandos moved up to see if it was clear he could hear gun fire and reapers all around him it was hard to tell if they were close then what he saw make his heart sink to his left was harvester accompanied by what seemed like hundereds of reaper forces were headed in their direction, the direction of the F.O.B where shepard was going to launch the real counter attack.

"shite! i need a sniper in one of these buildings now!" he pointed behind himself "and a few more on each side of the street the rest with me move your arses!"

the cammandos sniper moved into one of the building behind where Elliott and the rest of the cammando squad and Lenore were taking cover behind a barracade of skycars the wounded went into a building where they fired down on the reapers with the help of some of the asari.

their was only a few on the barracade Elliott,Lenore,Amaris,Fae and two other asari cammandos the sniper and others in the buildings infront of the barracade started firing

Amaris loaded her assault rifle "Godess preserve us."

"wir brauchen mehr als dein Gott" Lenore said quietly but loud enough.

(we will need more than your god)

Elliott looked at Lenore

"for what it's worth its been an honor mein freund."

Lenore knodded an added

"the honor was mine Major."

she unsheathed her sword and jumped over the barracade Elliott followed letting out a Battle cry that could leave krogan quaking in his boots.

Amaris stared in amazment as they ran and saw Fae follow suit, Amaris stood up and with the help of the other two launched huge biotic artillary stikes against the reapers back ranks.

Elliott shot a burst fire in a muraders chest and another in its eye, Lenore ran to the brute first ignoring the other monsters, she doge rolled its attack forceing her blade into its arm it screamed and smacked its own arm pushing her sword through she cloaked and grabbed it getting directly under the brute and thrusting her wepon through its head and swung herself onto it still keeping the blade in its head grabbing the other end of the blade twisting it around untill the brutes head poped off like a cork screw as it fell she pulled out her pistol and took out a cannibal to her right not even looking at it.

Elliott smacked a cannibals head with the stock of his gun before shoveing his omni-blade in its face then kicked the murader behind him and let loose a half thermal into him before turnig back twoads the main reaper assault and lobbing a granade in the direction of the cannibals takeing cover behind a skycar and blasted them into the air. Fae had a husk by the throat biotically in one hand with her shotgun in the other takeing a muraders head off then throwing the husk at its own allies.

"we got another big fella Amaris take it out!" Elliott pointed at the brute

no sooner had he asked it choked under the biotic pressure thrown at it. The harvester circled back and fired at the ones in the buildings above Lenore. the blast forced out rubble to fall her way whiched she doged. And some of the troops fell out onto the street.

"NO"! Amaris cried and fired a boitic strike at the harvester it fell behind the barracade by the snipers nest before explodeing and bringing down the buildings around it inculdeing the sniper they could hear the scream over the radio.

Amaris turned around as she herd the scream then silence.

Lenore continued fighting like the others she stabbed a murader in the chest then slashed its neck and moving on to the next one. Suddenly she heard a gut wrenching scream.

"oh no" Fae was shaking "not them...not them."

Lenore looked back at her then turn back to face a tall mutated asari glowing with biotics. Lenore slumped her sholders.

"son of a bitch."

the Banshee let out anther scream and a biotic shock wave rang out knocking what was left of their team on their backs all exept for Lenore who was three yards away from it She held her swod firmly as another appeared.

"Alder get back here now". Elliott ordered over the comm chanel

"fall back to the barracade now!" Fae and Elliott retreated but Lenore removed her helmet and stood fast and strong in the face of her inevitable death.

"Father and brothers watch over me and give me strength to defeat my enemies and if i fail..."

the banshees walked slowly towards her, she looked up into its face.

"welcome me home."

she brought up her sword and ran at the banshees swiping the first ones legs causing it to fall on one knee and ran it through the back the banshee screamed and grabbed the sword pulling it through and snapping it in half. Lenore shoved her arms downward unleashing two omni-blades and charged again this time she jumped on its bended knee and thrust both blades into it face she then jumped at the other but was caught mid air by its arm halfway through her left shoulder.

"Sohn einer Hündin!"

Lenore shoved he right omni-blade though its throat and fell to the ground.

"-im sending the coardinates now...Alder!" Elliott stoped transmiting as he watched as the banshe fell and dropped Lenore as she clenched her arm in pain.

"Reaper!"

Fae shouted and their it was as Elliott turned around to his right was a sovreign class reaper smaller only than Harbinger himself, it fired at them and hit The ground in front of Amaris the cammandos were decintegrating before Elliott eyes. the beem moved twards him as the blast hit him and threw him back he watched as the massive reaper walked over him he couldn't feel his left leg he waited for death.

* * *

**Oh-no not the gumdrop buttons! I can only wonder what happens next, O_o this is probubly my favorite chapter because i got to write action squences for Lenore and no i will not translate all the German most of it's obvious and when it's not i'll translate. So...their **


	6. Chapter 6

Elana Darcey

1 hour before shepard launches attack

Elana and Patrick had been jogging to what they hoped was Elliott and Lenores' location she looked back to see the marines close behind as Patrick stopped them holding up his hand in a closed fist signaling a stop and for them to be silent.

"Do you'ear that?" he said looking to Elana.

it was the sound of a soverign-class reaper pounding the ground she looked to Patrick with a concerned face hidden under her helmet.

"lets move up quietly." he said arching his back and slowy moving forward.

until they came to a street and found the top of a soverign-class reaper walking away from the position they pinpointed.

No. Elana thought as they rounded a corner they saw multiple reaper the same way. but she spotted the only N7 shadow she knew propped up on a skycar with dried blood on her left arm

"shite, multiple contacts includeing one brute."Patrick said in a hushed tone

he motioned for two of the marines to get in position, Elana took cover with Patrick.

"Cover us we're gonna move on the Kraut."

Elana smacked the back of his helmet.

" uh, I mean the German lady."

he and Elana got in position then Patrick gave the order.

"open fire!"

they sent out a barrage of bullets taking out half of the reaper forces before they had to reaload but more came at them. thats the thing about fighting the reapers, no matter what their is always more because they gain a soilder for every one you lose and they were definitely more ruthless than the organics they fought. Elana caught a bullet to her helmet that knocked her down, Patrick dragged her to Lenores' position behind a hoizontal facing skycar and took off her helmet she looked at the big crack it had on the temple plate.

"it's no good now Darcey toss it a broken helmet is worse than none at'all it give you a false sense of security while not wearing one keeps you more aware." he shruged a little before returning his attention to the reapers ducking in and out of his cover.

she set it down and gave Lenore a slight smack on the cheek to see if she was alive.

"Alder?"

"Ja?" her eye opened wider.

Patrick tossed Elana his rifle and quickly bandeged the wound while Elana took out a few cannibals she saw. From the corner of her eye the female marine take a bullet in the neck she didn't see the bullet hit but Elana saw her grab her neck and crumple to the ground.

"Duncan is down, i repeat Duncan is down!" a marine took off her helmet Duncan grabed him and whispered somthing in his ear."

Elana returned fire and saw the other marine hold Duncans hand. As he pulled out a pistol and fired at his comrad Elana stared and moved with patrick and Lenore following close behind Elana helped her into the building next to them.

i supose it was better than choking on a bullet she thought.

the reapers were thinning out, the marines and Elana moved up and found the mock barracade Lenore didn't say much normally but she seemed extra quiet as they moved up to Elliott and Amarises position. The three marines left started pushing one of the vehicles away so Lenore didn't have to climb over but Elana was already over and appalled at the sight before her.

"jesus mary and joseph." Patrick gasped

looking over her found burnt remains of half desintegrated asari her knees started to shake she couldn't find Elliott untill she heard wheezing and coughing behind her. She saw Him under some debris.

"Elliott!" She yelled.

she ran to him and started digging him out the others were looking around for reapers.

Patrick went to Elliott as well helping Elana get Elliott out of the rubble

"Elana.." he coughed "go..now."

"no Elliott we'll leave when we get you out." she said trying to sound angry instead of breaking down on the battle feild. She motioned to patrick.

"Patrick help me with this one."

they lifted the biggest peice of rubble and revealed Elliott missing left leg.

"oh" was the only thing Patrick could say.

"Elana we don'ave a medic and i'm not that good."

"Elana...leave." Elliott grbbed her shoulder.

"Sir" one of the marines jogged over to Patrick "we've got reaper patrols inbound they're all moving to the skyhook"

"Elana" Patrick started " we need to move now."

"NO! not without my brother!"

she looked to Lenore pleading as she walked over to Elliott, clutching her shoulder she knelt down.

"gut von meinem freund in frieden ruhen." she stood up and walked away.

Elliott knodded and barely left out a breath as he tried to say,

"Freilos." he turned back to his sister.

"Elana..its ok...go." he was out of breath.

she looked into Elliotts eyes then looked at Patrick. Elliott with all his might shouted at Patrick.

"Patrick head to the F.O.B its just over that weckage...go now!"

Patrick motioned for the team to head in the direction

"look Miss Darcey he's not going to make it and we're leaving now."

she looked at him and said "then go."

"Darcey you need to-"

Elana lashed out glowing in her biotics.

"I SAID GO! DAMN YOU!" she started to breath heavy

patrick looked her in the eye. "Lets move out Lads"

Patrick helped Lenore over the wreckage and the marines ran for the F.O.B

"ok, lets see here" she grabbed Elliotts helmet and tried to contact the F.O.B

she couldn't leave him broken like this he was their to pick up her peices now she was here to help pick up his.

"Hello, hello..ive got a wounded man here."

Elliott grabbed Elanas arm "just go you...tosser now."

"this is the F. medical officer what is the woundeds status?"

"his leg is blown off below the knee, he's loosing a lot of blood."

the medical officers voice paused a little trying to asses her situation.

"ok tear off your sleaves you're going to make a turnequet."

Elana removed her armor plates on her arms and tore off the sleeves and tied them together then around Elliotts wound to cut off circulation.

"ok ive got it" all of a sudden she heard the reaper forces coming "hold on someone's coming" she looked for place to hide and ran to a van that was titled unwards and hid under it.

she waited face down in torn up pavement she could feel the gravel sticking to her sweaty arms and face she heard the reapers passing and her heart was beating so fast she could hear it. She waited till the sound of the reapers fadeded away then ran back to Elliott he was passed out and had no pulse.

"no...no..." she puonded his chest "come on" pound,pound "no you're not leaving me come on Elliott" she brought her fist down one last time on his chest...nothing. "You son of a bitch! why did you have to die on me huh? just leave you wife and child because of these, these Fucking monsters!" tears started flowing from her eyes as she sat propped up against the car crying, she wiped the wet dirt and gravel from her face.

"i..i dont know what to do with out you Elliott your my brother we're supose to be there for each other...and i wasen't there for you, im sorry."

she leaned on him and looked at the sky, black clouds swirling around she hadden't seen the stars in ten months. She heard reaper forces coming again the radio made a beeping noise.

"hello"? the radio went off "hello, come in?"

" he," she looked over to Elliotts corpse. "he's not breathing."

"ok then hold tight we are sending a team your way."

she looked over her sholder and saw a pack of husks and other reapers coming her way.

"don't bother i've got reaper forces headed this way i've seen what they do to people they won't take me".

"wait no-" she threw the helmet off to the side and touched her brothers face for the last time closing his eyes, before taking his pistol and puting a bullet in his head.

they can't have you now.

she faced the reaper forces as the husks ran at her she push one away with her biotics and shot another three times all chest shots, their were to many but she managed to keep them off of her long enogh to make it to some of the wreckage blocking the route to the F.O.B. untill one grabbed her foot causing her to fall as she fell she felt a sharp pain in her side but the adrenaline kept her from feeling much. she was lying on her back firing at them.

"ah bollocks!"

she tried to fire the gun but she missed her shot then the heat sink poped

shite.

she still lieing face up, she was so tired she couldn't use her biotics and then a husk jumped on her and grabbed at her face and dragged it nails from her brow through her lip, down to her chin.

"Die you fucking monster!" she screamed and flung the creature off reaching for her tempest and let out a burst of fire on the husk. she dropped her wepon and started breathing heavy, she tried to get up but she noticed the pain again and it grew, now that the adrenaline wore off she looked at her side.

"oh no,no,no,no, NO!"

she hit the ground with her fist as she saw the metal rod that stuck out from the concrete and into her right side stuck in her kidney area she tried to get up again but couldn't

"ok...ok one, two, three"!

she lifted with all her strength and got up she let out a cry of pain as the metal rod came out she was standing were the harvester died and brought down the two buildings. she could hear voices but ignored them because she thought they weren't real as Elana walked onto the street agian she saw the reaper forces come at her she braced her self for death and closed her eyes.

please make it quick, for Christs sake...make. it. quick.

she waited...and waited for death to come but all she felt was tingly like when she used her biotics she opened her eyes and saw a biotic feild around her and the voices she heard were closer.

"Ramirez keep that barrier up, Prangley get her out'a there! hurry your stupid asses!"

Elana felt herself drift as Prangley grabbed her and carried her back towards one of the buildings.

"shes got some internal bleeding if we dont act now she's going to die."

Elanas last image before passing out was of a scary madwoman covered in tatoos with the sides of her head shaved. She glowed from biotic power tossing reapers aside like nothing Even picking up a brute and throwing him into a building.

"then hurry up Jason i don't want to miss the real fight, Shep won't stand a chance without all the help he can get so get her damn chest plate off and seal the wound so we can get back to base!"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

**another short and sweet chapter, only one chapter left then i have a Epilauge that i may or may not use but you tell me if i should but i dont think i will. i had originally wanted this to be waaay shorter and a lot more dark and sad but i thought this would be more interesting than what the game gives you and im trying to tell a story and Elana killing herself is not how i want to end it. but i needed a jack cameo (of course) it just made sense it was either her or Grunt and Arlack company. **

**Let me know if you like it by dropping a quick review or if you dont like it in that case why did you just read 6 chapters of material that you dont like? but let me know which ever way you lean. **

**Peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

Allaiance F.O.B Medical facility

* * *

Elana woke up still wearing her armor on her legs but the top was gone as she tried to get up from the cot she was lying on she felt the pain in her side and grabbed it feeling the fresh bandage stained with her blood. She stood up and realized their were stiches on her face from where the husk grabbed her thankfully he missed her eye. She made her way to the door onto the barracade balconey where their were five soilders stationed and a 60. cal was mounted on the wall she looked around and went back inside knoding at one of the soilder before going back in. the doctor came up to her.

"ma'am you should be in bed."

Elana waved her away before seeing who else was in the medical area.

"hey their lass" Patrick was sitting down on a cott with a bandage around his chest

"Patrick what happend?"

"harvester attack on the wall just as we came in" he got choked up before continueing "it killed the rest of the squad."

Elana gave him a hug which hurt both of them so she let go and just held his hand for a while.

"Patrick im so sorry." then she remembered, Lenore.

"what about Lenore?"

he looked off out the blown out window.

"who do you think saved my ass?" he smiled but it faded quickly

he looked over to the door down the hall and pointed.

"she's down there with Gerret it's the closest thing they've got to and ICU." he let out a deep breath before swinging his leg around to stand up. He continued,

"yep Gerret got a granade next to his head the cammandos pulled his ass out. man those alliance helmets can take some hits."

Elana got up and hurried down the hall the hunched over herself at the pain as she made her way through the door, Patrick treid to stop her.

"now lass they're going to be just fine i asked about them not five minutes ago Gerret just a little dilerious from the explotion his armor took most of the punishment from what they told me, and the Krau- uh the German broad was walking around earlier helping other patients."

He grabbed her arm and she turned to Patrick before saying,

"I have to see him." she had a pained experession on her face as she entered the makeshift ICU and looked around to find blood on the floor and men and women screaming in pain

"Gerret?"she called his name

Elana looked behind one of the curtains only to be shut out by a doctor. she called out his name agian and found a response behind her.

"yeah?" when she turned around he realized who it was.

"'lana..."

she found him lying on a cot with his head shaved reveialing a large scar from the back of his head to above his ear.

"the granade blasted my helmet into my head knocked me out cold."

he said with almost a chuckle.

Elana couldn't contain herself she gave him a hug and kissed his forehead.

"Thank god your alright." she said finding a chair to sit in Gerret responded,

"well i think so too aside from having trouble hearing in my right ear and a splitting headache i'll be fine."

he looked at her face and saw the stiches and bandages

"you look worse than me, are you ok?"

"better now."

They looked at each other for a moment before Elana looked to the ground.

"I...uh don't think i could loose you after everything thats happend."

she said looking up at him.

he looked at her for a moment and said.

"I couldn't loose you either Elana." he sat up to and reachd out for an embrace, she leaned forward as he caresed her scarred lips.

she let go and sat next to him holding his hand.

"Where's Elliott? He might want to pull another pin next to my head and finish me off just for hand holding." he smiled then it faded as he saw her face.

she fell into his arms and cried. She'd almost forgotten that he was gone she didn't know what to do now exept let it all out.

"he-he's dead." she sniffed "he was Liams dad and Carolines husband." and she left out a sob before dighing her face into his shoulder and saying,"and my brother!"

"it's alright 'lana i'm here." he rubbed her back as she cried into his shoulder.

only two people have ever abriviated Elanas name Elliott was the only one for the longest time he originally did it to tease her bit then it stuck to her she even liked it, but then Gerret started to call her 'lana one day and she didn't stop him.

she looked into his eyes and felt loved like she hadden't before, she never had a serious boyfriend just a string of one night stands and usually left before the other woke up but it took hell on Earth to make her evaluate her life and she wanted one with Gerret in it.

Patrick and Lenore entered the room.

"I know how you feel Darcey." Lenore said setting herself down on the opposite side of Flint. in a surprisingly comforting tone.

Patrick just leaned on the wall looking outside untill somthing caught his eyes. a white beem came rushing through the streets and he watched as distant reapers fell to the ground. he felt a suden rush

are they? he saw four more reapers in the distance fall.

he Ran outside and looked to the sky he could see the stars and millions of space ship in the sky. He suddenly Felt free, free from the looming fear that the reapers could take everything away.

"FUCK YEAH!" he yelled as he dropped to his knees the others heard him and followed they sound, Gerret got out of the bed and came outside as the sky cleared Elana gasped and felt a overwelming relief.

"son of a bitch he did it lads!" patrick stood up and ran in the streets.

even though he could barely lift his arms Patrick was jumping and celabrating with the other soilders.

* * *

_Holy shite it's over_. he hive fived another marine and looked to the sky once more.

_I remember the summer brease back in Ireland the beautifull rolling hills, and staying late at the pub with my brothers Scott and Andrew watching Andrew try to pick up girls and Scotty laughing at his failure, i hope they're alive._

he felt the urge to go find them and he ran to the nearest working terminal to do so. And he found ship logs stating that they were stationed on separate frigates both unharmed a sigh of relief came from him as he Looked to where the skyhook still stood.

_Thank you Shepard_.

* * *

Gerret watched as the Reaper forces fell to the ground (phantom menece stlye)

_I just wanna go home to uncle Jacobs' farm amd feel the hot Texas sun again even though it's burned me more times than i could count_.

He let out a small chuckle at the idea he turned to Elana

_mabe she'll come with me?_

Elana touched his cheek and brought him in for a kiss that he would never get tired of.

_Thank you Shepard_.

* * *

Lenore Reached for a thin cylinder pouch on her belt that held one of her most prised posetions, a single cuban cigar her father once told her that cigarettes were for recreation and cigars were for cellebration.

_Well papa, i'm celebrating not sure what for but im am. _

she watched a soliders came through the main gate she saw a quarian sitting on a Geth primes shoulders arms raised in victory.

_hm_.

she never once thought of anyone other than her team and killing as many reapers as she could see. Then she saw him the hero being rushed into the medical wing with a large number of races by his side people clapping removing their helmets at his sight.

_Verdmmt, he's just a man not a ficken saint._

She saw the krogan leader follow by a equally large krogan that he refered to as Dagg.

_Looks like i have a promise to keep_.

she looked at the scorched asari dog tags she snatched before leaving. Then turned her head to Shepards direction.

From one N7 to another Thanks Shep, you pompus prick.

* * *

Elana saw Shepard being carried into the Hospitol watching as others followed him in.

she leaned on Gerret holding his hand,

_What do i do now? my family's dead exept for Caroline...Caroline how would she react to loosing Elliott? To Liam growing up without a father well at least we have time now, Hope. and more importantly_,

she looked to Gerret she'd never felt love for a man before but if this was love she could get used to it.

_We have a future, a dream._

_Thank you Shepard. Thank you so much._

she kissed Gerret again and whispering into his ear.

* * *

Elana saw some more soilders coming through the gate. Then she saw her the woman who saved her she still looked crazy but Elana waved as if to thank her for saving her from herself, the woman knodded and jogged to the hospital where Shepard was. Elana looked to see Lenore smoking her cigar and a Mercenary with yellow armor approached her asking for a smoke, she shared he cigar with him.

Looks like she's going back to normal already if highly trained killing machines were normal Elana thought. She looked around still in Gerrets arms.

these were Earth greatest heros the most unlikely bunch of out casts, criminals, the driven, the lost, and the found... the broken and the ordinary people who stepped up to take their home back 'The resistant' Elana watched as droves more of all races celebrated the day the reapers were brought to heal, she gave Gerret a squeeze and said,

"Lets go home."

* * *

like i said before i have an epilauge but i don't think it's nessesary so consider this the End of my first fanfic.

pls reveiw let me know what you think im going to be posting another story soon i just have a prolauge and a chapter one which is about the length of half of this story so that one will take me longer to finish but i allready have an endgame in mind which is how i write i never just sit down and write i have to plan it out step by step so when i actually write it it's a lot easier.

so again let me know your thoughts i need to know how good im doing(how good ive done more like) the prolauge for the new story im satisfied with but chapter one has some kinks to work out so until then,

Peace, Mrwendel out


End file.
